Makeup
This page is an archive of Lady Gaga's makeup looks through the years. ''The Fame'' era The first part of 2008 included light makeup with lipstick and eyeliner. She also had many variation of a lightning bolt on her face which was a tribute to David Bowie. She alterned with light natural pink, red, lavender and "Pink Nouveau" by MAC. Her nails had some bright color or simply black when they were not hidden by a pair of gloves. Her makeup changed in October as she started working with Sharon Gault. The look consisted of pink cheeks and fake eyelashes by Shu Uemura. March 2008 Just Dance 2.jpg|"Just Dance" (Donald Simrock) July 7-7-08 Gitte Meldgaard 005.jpg|Gitte Meldgaard (Donald Simrock) August 8-5-08 Mick Rock 008.jpg|Mick Rock (Alexandra Kwiatkowski) September 7-0-08 Meeno 002.jpg|"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (Sharon Gault) November 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 014.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Ruth Bancroft) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 032.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Ruth Bancroft) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 042.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Ruth Bancroft) January 2009 1-7-09 Sasha Eisenman 032.jpg|Sasha Eisenman (Sharon Gault) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 004.jpg|Derrick Santini (Cassie Lomas) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 028.jpg|Derrick Santini (Cassie Lomas) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 049.jpg|Derrick Santini (Cassie Lomas) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 052.jpg|Derrick Santini (Cassie Lomas) February 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 001.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 002.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 003.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 004.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 006.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 007.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) SLAM006.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) SLAM003.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) The Fame USB 026.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) SLAM004.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) Slam Photography 17.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) SLAM013.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 001.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 011.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 019.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 027.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 041.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) March 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 002.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Sharon Gault) 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 003.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Sharon Gault) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 002.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Sharon Gault) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 004.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Sharon Gault) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 005.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Sharon Gault) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 006.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Sharon Gault) May 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth 004.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Joanne Gair) 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth 001.jpg June 06-22-09 Mario Testino 022.jpg|(Linda Cantello) July 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 003.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 004.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 005.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 007.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 008.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 012.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 013.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 017.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 018.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Andrew Gallimore) ''The Fame Monster'' era September 2009 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Billy Brasfield) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Billy Brasfield) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 004.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Billy Brasfield) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 006.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Billy Brasfield) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 007.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Billy Brasfield) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 008.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Billy Brasfield) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 010.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Billy Brasfield) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 011.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Billy Brasfield) Afterparty VMA 1.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Kabuki) May 2010 5-3-10_Mario_Testino_002.jpg|(Linda Cantello) 5-4-10 Mario Testino 002.jpg|(Linda Cantello) 2010 *A Val Garland *B Tara Savelo Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 012.jpg|A Alejandro 4-26-10 Nick Knight 003.jpg|A Nick Knight 12-14-10 Nick Knight 015.jpg|A Nick Knight ''Born This Way'' era November 2010 Vogue-08.jpg|(Linda Cantello) January 2011 CES2011-POLAROID-GREY 281629.jpg|International CES (Tara Savelo) February Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 014.png|53rd Grammy Awards (Val Garland) April Judas Marter HD LGN (3).jpg|"Judas" Music video (2011) (Val Garland) January 2012 Category:Makeup